Counterfeit Beyblades
Counterfeit Beyblades are Beyblades that are not manufactured by Hasbro, Takara Tomy, or SonoKong. These Beyblades are commonly composed of cheap plastic, broken parts, wrong or missing parts, and metal parts. Most fake Beyblades have horrible performance, and may damage authentic Beyblades if used together. There are fakes of Stealth Battlers, Electro Beyblades, BeyWheelz, and IR Spin Control Beyblades as well. Fake Beyblades are produced by the following companies: Bakuten Shoot Fakes * TT Hongli * Top Cyclone * Le Xing * New Cannon * V Fight 3000 * SuperTop Funny * Super Top Game * Aurova Peg-Top Metal Fight Fakes *TT Hongli *Rapidity *TKTK TOYS *Tisey *GG *CC *MDX *Lian Fa Toys (aka Tornado Speed Top) *PK *BAM *CC Toys *Super Combat Gyro *Hurricane Metal Battle *Clash! Beyond Metal Fusion *BeyPro *Master Beyblade Fury! *Dollarama *Super Gyro *Fight Top (YD Toys) Burst Fakes *S3 *TD *EB *Rapidity *Super Combat Gyro *BEX *Rotary Top *Tornado Burst *Betbtade Burst *Trompo Galaxia *3N *CNDEAR *BurstTop Force *Gyroscopic Rotating *Combat Gyro Top Plate *Harspincher *Flame *W5 *YD Toys *MQ Funny Toy *BY *N *Sanctity *GFive The launchers and other blading accessories that comes with fake Beyblades will also perform terribly. They have been also known to come with figures, keychains, and even pencils. Dollarama, a Canadian dollar store company, has recently started selling fake Beyblades called "Tornado Clash Tops" under their brand. Dangers *All the parts are cheap, low-quality imitations of the originals, and put you at risk for injury due to the high risk of parts breaking mid-battle. *Although most fake Beyblades and accessories appear to be compatible with real parts, the sizing is not exactly the same, making it likely that any fake parts will damage real parts when combined. This is especially true with the all-metal Tips and Faces some companies make; the metal is much stronger than the normal plastic used for those parts, and often has sharp edges that damage whatever parts they are attached to. *Some fake Beyblades may contain lead or other toxic chemicals; combined with fake Beyblades' tendency to break, there is a significant risk that broken fakes will spread toxic material from chipping or breaks. *Some fake Beys have dangerous and/or explosive materials; For example, some counterfeit Plastic Beys shipped during early 2000's had a very large, round weight disk, contained a thin layer of Armstrong's mixture (some kind of explosive made for pyrotechnics) that made the Bey produce sparks upon hitting a solid object. Overall, avoid these fake Beyblades as much as possible. If you do buy a fake Beyblade, avoid using them in battles, especially any metal parts. Some fake Beyblades have sharp parts, and can cause injury. Tips *Look at the price tag. If it's lower than $7.00 - $10.00, it's most likely a fake Bey. ** Listings that include words like "rare", "hard-to-find", etc. but are listed at a low price are more likely to be fake. *Look for logos, such as Takara Tomy, Sonokong, and Hasbro. If they don't have those three logos, it is recommended not to buy the beys. It is also advised to check that the logos are current to the release of the Beyblade being purchased. An American plastic Beyblade will have the older Hasbro logo on its package, rather than the current one. *When buying Beyblades online, they are more likely to be fake if the original packaging is not included ("loose" or "single" listing), especially for otherwise new products. ** If an item without a package is listed as "new", it most likely is not real. ** Older toys that are sold loose are more likely to be real if they have high-quality pictures of the individual parts, which should allow you to see the manufacturer's marks, such as part numbers printed on or molded into them. *Look for obvious errors in the packaging, such as bad English, Chinese instead of Japanese, misplaced images, and incorrect names. These can help you find more obvious fakes. ** Chinese print can be distinguished by a lack of hiragana and katakana characters. Kanji characters often have their sound spelled out in hiragana written in small text above it. ** Counterfeit packaging tends to have blurry or faded pictures, odd placement of images or text that causes them to be cut off, and often lack bar or QR codes of any kind. Some that include bar codes will lack the numbers underneath the stripes, or have blurry bar codes. ** Official products for Hasbro, Takara Tomy, and Sonokong will have contact information such as phone numbers and addresses. *Rapidity is the most notorious company of producing fake Beys, and it is recommended not to buy them despite their cheap prices. *In Burst, pay attention to the combo, gold 2 discs are the most common discs in fake Beyblades, and if you find an unusual combo, look up the combo on this Wiki *The most obvious sign of a fake Beyblade is its spin-direction *With God beys, the God chip will almost always be upside down. *Some of the burst fakes of the left spin beys will be right spin. *The screws are Phillips head screws *The burst drivers can be taken apart *Fake Energy Layers or Layer Bases like Drain Fafnir, Spriggan Requiem, Geist Fafnir, Wizard, Judgement, Lord, Poison, and Imperial will sometimes contain no rubber *Fake Burst Rubber Drivers will have no rubber. *Sometimes the rubber is plastic *The Zenith (Takara Tomy) has no rubber *Reboot and Ultimate Reboot gimmick sometimes won't work. *Most of these products are mostly based of the Takara Tomy Beys Importers There are two importers that import legitimate Beyblades: *Mani (Hong Kong Importer) *New Boy (Middle East Importer) * Bankee Trading (Philippines Importer) * PT Emway Globalindo (Indonesia Importer) There are various small importers too, but it should be noted that packages with either one of these companies on it means it is probably authentic. There are also signs of authenticity placed by the importers/ distributors like holographic stickers or documents of authenticity placed inside the packaging. Gallery FakeBeyblades2.jpg|Various fake Beyblades Fake.jpg|A fake Fang Leone (notice the name error) Fake Vulcan Horseus.png|Rapidity's fake Vulcan Horuseus Fakediablo.jpg|A fake Diablo Nemesis (notice the spelling errors) FakeBeyblades1.jpg|Various fake Beyblades more fake beys.jpeg|Fake Xcalibur and Zeus blb5015hnb2.jpg|Longinus is supposed to be LEFT-spin!!!!!!!Not RIGHT SPIN!!!!!!!!!!!! Fake Union Achilles.jpg|Union Achiles by Flame Category:Illegal Products Category:Beyblades